unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky, The Series
Characters Liam the Cyndaquil - LIG Squritle - OJII Meowth - Berryleaf Riolu - TrentFan Chikorita - Liamliamliam Clover City Victini Larvitar (Larvitar's Evolution Item Shop) Foongus Kecleon Bros. (Green & Purple)(Shops) Cinccino (Cinccino's Storage) Poochyena (Poochyena's Link Shop) Gardevoir (Gardevoir's Appraisal) Swalot Porygon2 & Porygon-Z bros. Togekiss (Togekiss Assambely) Sawk & Throh (Sawk & Throh's Training Dojo) Audino (Audino's Day Care) Sewaddle (x3, 2 evolves, one joins the team) Swadloon (x3, newly evolved, one shiny) Leavanny (mother of the Sewaddle & Swadloon) Vullaby (sentry outsider, evolves)(She checks who's arriving) Mandibuzz (sentry outsider, newly evolved)(She checks who's arriving) Larvitar Ambipom (Ambipom's Gift Shop) Episode 1 - The Storm At Sea ???: '''Hey....wake up, please! '''Liam: *opens his eyes slowly, gets up* Squirtle: You okay? Liam: Where am I? Squirtle: 'Elian Shore, see the bubbles? ''Krabby blows out bubbles over the air '''Liam: Ack...A talking Squirtle & a talking Meowth!? Meowth: '''Uh oh...not again. '''Liam: Am I dreaming? *tries pinching himseld* OW, I guess not! Meowth: Wanna play with guns? Squirtle: '''Since when does anyone want to play with guns? '''Liam: Hellloooooooooo, what about me?!? I'm a human, you know? Squritle: No, you're a Pokemon, you're a Cyndaquil Liam: '''Cyndaquil? *feels himself over, has a flame igniting on his back, squinty eyes & a long nose* You're right! *freaked out* How did i get turned into a Cyndaquil, i don't really remember! '''Squirtle: '''You must've hit your head or someting because you don't seem to remember being a Cyndaquil. '''Liam: Lemme check if i know any attacks! Blaaaa*spits out some flames at a rock* Squirtle: '''At least you can remember to do that, I guess. '''Liam: I know that move, was that Ember? Squirtle: 'I-I don't know. I'm a water type. I don't really know fire moevs all that well. '???: H-help! Liam: That sounds like someone needs help! Squirtle: 'Should we help them? '''Liam: '''Yes! '???: '''My name is Poliwag! '''Poliwag: I need an exploration team to rescue my best friend, Tympole! Liam: Don't worry Poliwag, We'll rescue Tympole! ???: You may need my help! Liam&Poliwag: 'Huh? '''Riolu: '''The name is Riolu, nice to meet you. Anyways, I heard about someone needing to rescue Tympole, so I thought I could offer help. ''they arrive at Mushroom Forest, Liam defeats a Shroomish with Ember, then he levels up to level 6 '''Riolu: '''Good job! You leveled up! '''Liam: Thanks, watch out! Sees a Paras behind Riolu & Liam finds a Cheri Berry Riolu knocks out a Paras with Quick Attack, but Riolu gets paralyzed. Liam: Riolu, catch! *throws a cheri berry over to riolu* Eat it, it should help! Riolu: *barely manages to catch the berry and eats it* ....Uh..........Oh hey! I feel better. Thanks Liam! Riolu grew to level 6, Squirtle grew to level 6, Meowth grew to Level 6 Liam: '''That was a Cheri Berry I just gave you, Riolu! Plus you just leveled up! '''Riolu: Sweet! '''Liam: '''Looks like you leveled up too, Meowth